1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cargo carrier attachment and, more particularly, to a temporary portable container attachment adapted to connect to a standard tractor or truck having a fifth wheel receiver-type trailer hitch.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous large articulated transport trucks are known, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,476. Articulated trucks are composed of two or more units and typically comprise a tractor and at least one semi-trailer. The tractor acts as the power unit as the engine is situated therein and includes the transmission, brake-control system, fuel tank, and cap in which the driver sits. The semi-trailer has wheels only under the rearward end and is hitched at the forward end onto a horizontal platform or bed extending over the rear wheels of the tractor.
The tractor portion of the transport truck includes a disk, oftentimes referred to as a fifth wheel, located atop the horizontal bed of the tractor. A pin located under the front of the semi-trailer locks into the disk for attaching the semi-trailer to the tractor while the platform provides support for the front end of the trailer. The semi-trailer is quickly detached from the tractor by disconnecting the connection with the pin. This allows the tractor to connect with and haul a second semi-trailer while the first semi-trailer is being unloaded.
The standard tractor-trailer assembly is quite large, rendering movement of the tractor-trailer assembly down a narrow roadway all but impossible.
A need exists for a cargo carrier attachment and cargo carrying container for use with a tractor or vehicle having a trailer hitching fifth wheel, which can be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the tractor or vehicle, and attached and detached without the need for special tools.
A need exists for a cargo-carrying container that mounts directly onto the bed of a fifth wheel tractor and temporarily replaces the trailer. Such container would be desirable as enabling a tractor to maneuver and transport cargo down a narrow roadway or the like that would be inaccessible to the articulated truck.
A need exists for a cargo container that is portable, easily erected/torn down, and provides covering structure for protecting and covering cargo.